In U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,169 issued to McSherry et al. on Jun. 22, 1993, which is herewith incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed an anchor assembly for fasteners which comprises a pair of elongated wire-like legs supported in parallel relation with an anchor moveably supported on the legs and moveable from a first position substantially in alignment with the legs to a position transverse to the legs, and wherein the anchor defines tracks on each side to support the anchor on the legs. Pivotal movement of the anchor is achieved by the interaction between the tracks on the anchor and the legs upon which the anchor rides.
The problem with most anchors of the above type is that a hole has to be drilled in the wall before the anchor assembly can be inserted in the hole to dispose the anchor portion in the wall hollow to be drawn against the back surface of the wall. Drilling, especially in friable wall board material, usually results in a damaged rear surface and thus a weakened wall. This results even in the instance where a drill tip is applied to a leading end of an anchor in such an anchor assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,865-B1 issued to McSherry on Jun. 26, 2001, which is herewith incorporated herein by reference, discloses a wall anchor assembly for fasteners, which comprises a drilling tip at a leading end of the toggle, i.e. of the anchor member, of the anchor assembly. More particularly, the anchor assembly has a pair of posts extending from a collar. The collar has an opening for passing a part of a screw. Distal from the collar, the posts are connected by a connector. The anchor member is captive between the posts and between the collar and the connector. The anchor assembly has a penetrating configuration in which the anchor axis is substantially parallel to the assembly axis, and the anchor body portion and posts form a body portion. A tongue protrudes from an inside surface of a post and engages a groove on the anchor member in the penetrating configuration with the longitudinal anchor axis substantially parallel to the assembly axis, and transmits axial rotation from the collar to the anchor member. The screw engages a hole in the anchor to draw the anchor member against the wall to clamp the anchor assembly to the wall.